


Wanna Play A Game, Kanaya?

by Insomniackid7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A sexy bitch, F/F, Games, Semi-Public Sex, Vriska's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should have never agreed. </p><p>Vriska knows you inside and out. She knows when you are weak, and that's when she jumped at the chance. "</p><p>Vriska and boredom do not mix well, much to Kanaya's Embarrassment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Play A Game, Kanaya?

You should have never agreed. 

Vriska knows you inside and out. She knows when you are weak, and that's when she jumped at the chance. She came in while you were toiling away at rather complicated waistcoat dress as a favor for Nepeta. Vriska waltzed in and asked "I'm 8ored. Can we play a gaaaaaaaame?" And silly you, you said yes and ushered her out with a shooing motion. 

You do not agree to Vriska without knowing what you were getting into, but she knew you were distracted and she got you in her web. When you came from the sewing room she said "Let's go to the movies, Fussyfangs!" You should have known something was up when she leaned over and asked the cashier what was the most popular movie was. Really, when did Vriska of all people care for anyone else’s opinion but her own when it came to entertainment? 

Dragged by the arm she leads you to the back of a crowded showing and practically pushed into the seat. Now here you are, sitting here in a slightly uncomfortable seat made of some cheap corduroy-imitation fabric. She waited just long enough until you were into the movie, something about an initiative and a mouthy troll with an eye patch yelling "Motherfucker" a lot. You never got too far because you noticed her hand on your thigh and slowly making its way up "Wha-" 

"Remem8er that game I said?" 

You looked at her 'oh no'

"It's called 'Quiet'" When did she get your skirt open? What does she-- oh fuck-- She was only cupping the outside of your panties but she was nibbling on your ear. "Rules are you have to stay quiet or someone will see the great Kanaya Maryam--" You moan quietly cause of how she breathes your name, "All disheveled. And we wouldn't want a classy lady like you to be the town trollop now would we?" Fuck whoever taught her to say trollop with all that tongue involved. 

She moves aside your panties while seeming to have sex with words in your ear "Satin? Ooooooooh how daring Kanaya" and achingly runs her fingers up and down your nook and just grazing the hole where your bulge would extend from. She rounded it so slowly and then dipped lower toying with the limitations of your underwear as a barrier. It was becoming exceedingly thinner because despite your best efforts, the little chuckles from the blueblood, the scent of blueberries, and her pushing up against your is stimulating your nook to begin to wet. 

She doubled her fingers and the pressure and you are worried that someone would hear all your little mewls. The Movie was doing a great job at providing cover, so you think it would be okay to spread your legs a little more. “That’s it, 8a8ygirl, spread for me.” Her dirty talk never failed to make you blush.

“It’s not like I have a choice, Vrisk-ah!” You forget in your fog Vriska is never one to make things easy. You are suddenly filled with two fingers and you gasp. Luckily for you someone just died and everyone was too busy gasping or commenting to notice how hard you were gripping the arms of the seat or how loudly you were breathing.

You managed to get it under control and get up the gusto to smirk at the spidertroll but she's not there. You look down and curse. You curse at everything you can think of because she has your skirt pushed up and was under it. This is also when you take note of you half extended bulge, Vriska gives it a little kiss before speeding up her encased fingers. You throw your head back to silently scream when she crooks her fingers up to the wall between your nook and bulge and the latter fully extends. You sincerely hope it smacks Vriska in the face as a result of this ludicrous position she's got you into. You look down but no such luck; she is in possession of both the luck and your bulge. Her smirk couldn't be sexier as she gives you a gentle jerk and your body lifts from the seats. You bend down to her and plea with your eyebrows together and mouth hung open "Please Vriska, I--"

"Want more? Soooooooo Greedy---" She moves to your bulge "Kan-" Lick, "ay" suck "aaaaaaaa" she manages to keep saying the last syllable against your bulge creating such delicious vibration that you moan a little loudly to the accompaniment of explosions. She takes great care to lick the underside of your bulge and flicks her tongue at the end, the jolt flows from the tip of your bulge to your horns and you slid further in her seat. She moves to the base to lavish some open mouthed kisses while twisting the devilish fingers in your nook. You can’t take your eyes off of her, with her eyes half lidded and lips moving intently, her wrist dripping in your color from you wrapping around it. While stroking you she acquaints her long, agile tongue with your nook in concert with her fingers. Mercilessly going after every sensitive spot that she memorized, your hips moving without your say so to help her in her journey to drive you insane.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head to say hi to your brain before practically popping out when Vriska suddenly deep throats you. Your hand go to her horn while the other covers your mouth she hums in slight pleasure while blowing you with exceptional speed and increasing the speed of her fingers in your nook and adding a third. You're close, so close and it's when Vriska ever so lightly scrapes the underside with your teeth is when you explode, performing some desperate yoga and muffling your screams into Vriska’s wild mane. 

When she comes up into the seat next to you—magically replacing your skirt—she makes a show of licking her supple lips and swallowing the last of your genetic material. You’re about to nag her into the ground when the lights come on and you use the chance to instead abscond. 

When you get to her hive she smirks again and says "Nice job just one problem" She goes over to her computer on the screen is teal writing "4S TH3 JUDG3 1N TH1S M4TCH 1 HUMBLY CONCLUD3 TH4T, M1SS M4RY4M P4SS3S PL4NT1FF'S VR1SK4'S T3ST. 1 COULD H4RDLY H34R 4NY OF 1T. BUT 1 COULD SM3LL 1T THOUGH. HOT STUFF. C4LL M3 1F YOU W4NT MOR3 'H3LP'" 

Horror spreads through you.

"I asked ‘Rezi to judge for us to 8e fair and all" Before she can even finish you have her by the horns against the wall 

"Now We Play Fuck Vriska Into The Floor, But She Doesn't Pail" She whimpers and her pants are tight and you give your evilest smile as you move to her ear. "My Turn."

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fic on here and I'm pretty proud of it. And if anyone can tell me how to color text that'd be nice


End file.
